


Shin-chan

by EzzyDean



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takao gets stuck on a topic he really gets stuck on it.  The current topic?  Shin-chan's many nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We were discussing how each member of the GoM seems to call everyone else a certain way. And then this happened.

It had been over two weeks since the last time he had seen some of his middle school teammates.  A very long two weeks.  Two weeks of Takao following him around needlessly chattering at him, which in and of itself wasn't all that unusual.  Usually Takao would peter out on whatever topic he was pelting Midorima's patience with after a day or two.  Three days max.  But he has held on to this topic for fifteen days now.  Even as annoying as it was his persistence was admirable.  Not that Midorima was going to tell him any time soon.  He tuned in to Takao's rambles with half an ear and had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"All I heard was _Midorin_ this and _Midorimacchi_ that.  And even _Shintarou_."  His voice dropped to a pouty whine and he looked at Midorima with puppy eyes.  "What kind of right does he have to call you that?"

"He has the right of being Akashi and a former teammate."

"But why do they all get to call you special names?"

"Takao."

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

Midorima could only stare in mild amusement - not that he let it show on his face because if he did Takao would never let it go - as the shorter teen gazed up at him.  He wasn't sure if Takao was being intentionally dense or if it was all natural today.

“I am sure I’ll regret asking this but why is it bothering you so much what my former teammates call me?”

“Because they all call you special names and it’s not fair.”

“Not fair?”  Midorima let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses, rubbing subtly at the bridge of his nose as he turned towards the locker room to change and go home.  “Are you even listening to yourself?”

“But Shin-chan,” Takao whined as he draped himself across the bench on his back in a dramatic pose.  He grinned when Midorima paused and glanced over his shoulder.

“Takao just who do I let call me, of all things, Shin-chan?”  Takao’s face scrunched up in confusion and he tilted his head, studying Midorima’s back and the side of his face.

“Me.  What kind of question is that?  Why do they all get to call you special names?”  Midorima had to resist the urge to smack himself in the face as he turned towards the locker room once again and left Takao to scramble after him.  Sometimes the other teen was just too much.  He was sure that there was no way Takao could have missed the slight twitch of Midorima’s lips when Takao had draped across the bench oh so dramatically.  Or the way his eyes softened ever so slightly at the stupid childish whine of his nickname coming off Takao’s lips.

But Takao didn’t mention it and Midorima could continue to pretend he wasn’t already doomed.

He continued to pretend all the way home, through supper, through homework, and a bath.  Pretended right up until his phone woke him up in the early morning and he grabbed for it blearily, hoping the annoying ringtone wouldn’t wake up his family.  He couldn’t even remember turning the volume on at anytime today and the irritatingly loud and cutesy ringtone let him know exactly who to blame.  Not that he needed the help.  There was only one person who bothered to call him at, he blinked as he pulled the phone close to his face to check the time, 2:10 in the morning.

As the ringtone completed it’s second runthrough he contemplated not answering.  Simply putting the phone on silent and snuggling back into his covers.  But he knew if he ignored Takao that he would just keep calling and calling.  Then if he was really ambitious there was a chance he would just hop on his bike and ride over to Midorima’s and throw rocks at his window or something equally corny and ridiculous and then his family would definitely wake up and that just wouldn’t end well.  No matter how much his family liked Takao.  So halfway through the third round of the stupid ringtone he answered.

“Takao.”

“Shin-chan!  I figured it out!  I really really did.”  Midorima set the phone on the pillow next to his head since Takao was talking loud enough that he could hear him perfectly fine without switching it to speakerphone.  He only half listened as Takao rambled on and on.  “...Shin-chan lets me call him Shin-chan.  So that means that Shin-chan must really like me…”  Midorima almost dozed off listening to Takao’s voice.  It was kind of soothing listening to him drone on.  “...Shin-chan must feel close to me since Shin-chan is such a familiar name...”  He started awake, eyes popping open, and pulled the phone up to his ear.  As nice as it was to listen to Takao his voice was starting to resemble something akin to a three year old at the apex of a sugar high and Midorima was ready to get back to sleep.

“Kazunari,” he said quietly, “I love you but if you don't hang up the phone and go to bed I will personally hold you down and let Miyaji use you for target practice tomorrow.”  Takao’s voice trailed off and Midorima smiled at the silence.

“I… You…”

“Good night, Takao.”  Midorima could hear mumbling coming through the line as he hung up the phone and set it back beside his bed after putting it back on silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't regret saying it. But he kind of did. (Midorima is a little flustered the next day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always figured Midorima's first time of saying "I love you" to Takao goes one of two ways for him. Either he overthinks it and is totally flustered or he just says it so casually that Takao's brain just melts. Ruru suggested both.

He didn't regret saying it. Well he did. Not because he said it. But because he told Takao. But it wasn't like he was upset that Takao knew. But he was. Midorima groaned and shook his head. He worked through the thought again as he watched Takao skip towards him on his way to the gym. It wasn't that he regretted saying that he loved Takao because he did. It was more that he hadn't wanted Takao to know quite so soon. Because now he had one more layer of persistence and energy to deal with when it came to Takao.  Takao waved at him and he froze.  Was it just his imagination or was Takao... sparkling?

Midorima squeezed the bridge of his nose and headed towards the gym.  It must be a trick of the light and the fact that he had been woken up last night.  Not enough sleep can take a toll on your body after all.  He would have to get to sleep a little earlier tonight to make up for it.  No way would Takao literally be sparkling just because Midorima had said he loved him… right?

“Shin-chan!”  Takao hurried after him.  “Hey, Shin-chan is something wrong?”

 

Miyaji watched the pair throughout practice and debated many things.  Why he put up with them being one thing.  How he put up with them being another.  Whether or not he felt guilty or smug about the current situation being yet another.  It was a tough call.  It hadn’t been his intention to cause a problem for Midorima, the guy had enough problems most days.  But Takao was just… something else sometimes.

He didn’t even know why Takao had been hanging around outside his classroom but Miyaji had warned him. Said that if he heard Takao sighing like a lovesick school girl one more time he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

"But I _am_ a lovesick school girl," Takao grinned and then sighed again. Miyaji's reaction was to grab the nearest object to him - a jar of silver and gold glitter - and dump the contents over Takao's head.

"Just go to practice," he had growled.

And now here they were watching as Midorima kept taking off his glasses and cleaning them before peering suspiciously at Takao.  Miyaji didn’t know why Midorima seemed so confused and worried about the glittery crap covering their point guard.  Hell Takao had shaken most of it off before he even walked away.  Hearing Takao call out a melodic “Shin-chan” and seeing Midorima tense before glancing at Takao out of the corner of his eye, Miyaj decided that he didn’t even want to know what was going on.

Otsubo mentioned the glitter incident a couple times as practice wore on but Miyaji's only responses were "Oops." and "He deserved it."  When Midorima nearly got hit in the head after missing a pass, most likely due to getting distracted by a fluff of loose glitter catching the sunlight as Takao jogged past, Miyaji muttered a quiet “I think I broke our ace” to no one in particular.  He debated just giving in and telling Midorima that he had essentially glitter bombed Takao.  But in the end he just let him go.  It was good to shake up the stubborn teen once in awhile.

 

Midorima let out a relieved sigh as Takao met him outside the locker room after taking a quick shower after practice.  The annoying sparkling was gone.  He had begun to think that he would need to go get his eyes checked or something.  Because seeing your boyfriend, oh jeez were they boyfriends now or just friends who really cared for each other or… man they really needed to talk, anyway seeing your friend sparkling out of joy was not a normal thing.

“Shin-chan.  Are you feeling okay?  You’ve been really off today.”  Midorima just rolled his eyes at Takao and they set off, Takao already rambling.  “You’ll never guess what happened to me just before practice.  I was over talking to the captain and…”


End file.
